Hami-garten: Alexander's First Day
by ShyWrites
Summary: Kindergarten AU: Alexander is starting school and is excited for his first day but will he like it there? Or will he hate school for good? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of this! This will have an ending and may be two to three chapters. I will also do other stories based on this little AU so stay tuned to that!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These were real people of history! I don't own them!**

"Mommy! I'm going to school!"

Four year old Alexander Hamilton beamed as he rushed to the door. It was first day of kindergarten at a new school. He wanted to be bright and early. He waved goodbye to his mom before opening the door. His mother immediately called.

"Alexander! You're forgetting your lunch!"

The little boy went back in the house before grabbing his bag lunch. His mother then squeezed him in a hug. He giggled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Mommy! I love you!"

"I love you too my little man." she ruffled his hair a little before asking. "Are you sure you don't need me to walk you?"

"I'm positive." He clutched onto the straps of his backpack. "I know the way! I saw it when we moved down here and we passed it to get groceries."

"Alright." she sighed, smiling at her son. "Be safe and if you don't know the way, follow the other children. Have a good day!"

"Okay! Bye!" he waved before heading out the door. She rushed to the window to watch her son go. She was worried about Alexander. Her son had a different outlook on schools in the Caribbean. The kids were mean and the teachers weren't skilled in education nor knew how to take care of children.

She would see her son coming home with a miserable look on his face and wounds of a wide variety. Her little boy didn't want to go to school and started to give up on his dream to be a published author. His mother took the initiative to teach him how to write along with saving money from her previous job to move to America.

She also read him vivid stories from books she found along with telling him about how great America was. Little Alexander started to cheer up and he couldn't wait to start school. So much so he woke up at five o'clock this morning to put on his clothes and would have walked out the door if his mother didn't tell him that school was later. She couldn't blame him, he was excited.

She beamed as she stayed at the window longer, watching some other children make their way to the school. "Please be okay." she whispered before going back in the house.

~I~I~

Alexander smiled happily as he stared at the school building. Revolutionary Elementary was the prettiest sight Hamilton had ever seen. It's white walls and glass window glistened in the sun. He walked towards the building and was about to walk up the stairs when he noticed a boy sitting on the set of stairs to the left of him.

He was dark skinned and bald. He wore thick black rimmed glasses and his chestnut eyes stared at the book he was reading. He wore a white button up shirt and jet black pants. He had a red bow tie on and black shoes. Hamilton walked over to him.

"Hello sir." he greeted causing the boy on the steps to close his book and look up at him. Alex waved as the boy replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." he informed him before grinning. "What's your name sir?"

"Aaron Burr." he responded before going back to his book. Before Alexander could ask another question, Aaron stated. "And stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old. We're around the same age."

"Sorry sir." he sighed. "So what are you reading?"

" _The Series of Unfortunate Events: The Bad Beginning._ "

"It sounds sad." Alexander said before looking at the book. "What is the book about? Wait! Nevermind! I can read it myself. May I read it once you're done?"

Burr raised an eyebrow at the child sitting next to him before getting up and heading inside. Alexander followed him as the bell rang. The dark skinned child along with several others raced into a nearby classroom. Alexander stood outside of it before peeking inside. Children were talking to one another and placing their book bags in the back of the classroom.

"Hello." someone said as Alexander looked up to see a tall man. He was bald and had caramel skin. His chestnut eyes sparkled happily at the little boy. He wore a pink polo shirt with jeans and white sneakers. Alexander smiled back.

"Hi. Is this my class?"

"Yes it is." he beamed. "You're Alexander right?"

The brunette nodded causing the man to pat his head.

"I'm Mr. W." He introduced before going through the opened door. He then turned back to Hamilton and said. "Wait out here for a little, okay?"

The boy nodded as Mr. W started talking to his class. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mr. Washington." they all spoke in unison. He smiled.

"Well before I introduce our new classmate, I was wondering who would like to share what they did the past weekend?"

No one said a word until a little girl raised her hand. She had caramel eyes and dark chocolate skin. Her licorice hair was curly and she wore an orange dress and white dress shoes. She twirled around before saying.

"I got my hair done and this pretty dress!"

"What a lovely outfit Angelica!" the teacher complimented as Angelica bowed before sitting down.

"I found a dog!" a slightly taller boy piped. He was dark brown skinned as well and also had brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. His black shoes hit the floor as he continued to talk. "I was about to pet him until he bit me in the arm! You wanna see!"

"Yeah!" a freckled face boy cheered. His curly ponytail bounced in excitement as his peanut colored eyes looked towards the other boy.

Mr. Washington started to sweat. "Calm down John. And Hercules, show whoever wants to see it during recess."

The boys sat in their seats as Mr. W gestured Alexander to come in. The boy came in before beaming at the class. They was a little chatter among the children before Mr. Washington shushed them. He then turned to the boy.

"Introduce yourself."

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. I had a great weekend because I just moved here from the Caribbean. I'm super excited to get to know all of you!"

 ***gives you a little Alexander and squeals away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya know, I was intending this to be a one shot, but oh well! Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people from history! I don't own them!**

Alexander looked in worry as a few children disputed on where he should sit.

"He should sit with US!" John snapped at the girl he was feuding with. She had light skin with brown sugar colored eyes. She wore a blue dress that was identical to Angelica's. She crossed her arms.

"NO!" she seethed "He should sit with us!"

"Oh come on Eliza!" John pouted. "You don't even have another seat at your table!"

Eliza frowned before pushing a little girl out of her seat before pointing at the seat. The little girl who fell on the floor had milk chocolate skin and wore a yellow dress that matched Angelica's and Eliza's. A little yellow ribbon held up her hair into a ponytail. Her chestnut eyes were filled with tears as she started to cry on the ground.

"Peggy! Stop crying!" Eliza snapped. "The new boy's taking your seat!"

Mr. Washington sighed as he watched this go down. Alexander walked over to the little crying child and held her up before talking.

"I think I'll sit with the guys. Thanks for the offer though Eliza." he then looked at the still weeping girl. "Are you alright Peggy?"

Peggy sniffled before nodding. "Yes. Thank you."

Alexander smiled at her before being dragged by John to his table. The freckled face kid beamed as he sat down.

"Welcome to the class!" Hercules piped as another boy at their table nodded. He was dark skinned with light brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. He wore white shoes on his feet and his black hair was in a ponytail. Hercules then said a little softer.

"You guys still wanna see my scar?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "Show us!"

"I've already seen it mon ami." the boy said in a French accent. "I was over his house yesterday."

John smiled. "Was it cool Marquis?!"

"Meh." he shrugged. "I was more horrified of the dog that bit him."

"It was as big as a truck!" Hercules exclaimed. "It could have ate me whole if I didn't beat him up with my own fist!"

"Woah." Alexander and John gasped in unison. Hercules showed them his bandaged right arm. He then pull off the bandages to expose the wound. It was a large bite mark that went from his elbow to his wrist. John looked at Hercules before asking.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure!"

"NO!" Marquis snapped before covering up the wound. "Your mom said you couldn't take it off!"

"Relax Quis." Hercules insisted. "John's just gonna poke it."

"Your mom told me to make sure you're not playing with your wound"

"Poke." John giggled as he poked the bite mark. He continued to poke it until Marquis swatted his hand away. The freckled faced boy clutched his hand before jumping out of his seat and dragging Burr over.

"Hey Alexander! Did you meet Aaron? He's a pretty cool guy!"

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "I met him outside."

"What is up with you and reading sad stories?!" John asked. "Just yesterday you were reading 10 Facts on Grizzly Bears!"

"That wasn't a sad story." Aaron reasoned.

"I know but learning makes me sad…"

"Alright class!" Mr. Washington announced. "Go back to your seats."

As the kids did as they were told, Washington handed out a worksheet. Once he was done, he spoke. "Work on this and have it done before lunch. You may work with a friend of you like."

"Alright." Hercules said before gesturing Aaron back to the table. He finishing writing something on the paper before going up to them. "Everyone will take a problem and then give the answer! Got it?"

"I'm already done." said the bald boy before making his way to the teacher's desk with his paper. Alex's eyes widen. How did he finish his work so fast? The other three boys at the table looked at the bald kid as well.

"So much for taking his answers…" John sighed as Alexander asked.

"Does he always do this?"

"Oui." Marquis nodded. "I heard they might be skipping him to fourth grade."

"Why?"

"Because he's smart." Hercules replied. "Duh…"

"Oh Alexander~!" Eliza piped as she skipped merrily over to the boys' table. Angelica followed behind her as they made their way over to him. "Please tell my dear older sister that you love me."

Alex's eyes widen. "What?"

"Please Eliza!" Angelica scoffed. "Everyone knows that he loves me!"

The Caribbean boy started to sweat as the two sisters argued. Their arguing soon turned to fighting as the bell rang for lunch. Mr. Washington broke the girls up before saying happily.

"Alright kids! Head to lunch!"

~I~I~

"Hey Aaron!"

Aaron looked over to see John waving at him from a nearby table. Burr waved back before going back to his food. The freckled faced boy frowned as he walked over to him.

"Hey Aaron! You wanna sit with us and Alexander!"

"No." he responded after swallowing his sandwich.

"Why not?"

"The new kid is weird to me. He just came into the room and girls are fighting over him and you guys are automatically being friends with him. That didn't happen to me when I joined this class. I was laughed at because of my glasses and no one became friends with me until you guys showed me sympathy."

"That's not true!" John told him before whispering. "What does sympathy mean?"

Aaron rolled her eyes. "Just go. Don't pity me."

John looked at the boy solemnly as two kids walked over. One of them had light skin and caramel eyes. He had white hair for some reason and wore a white dress shirt. With that, he

wore khaki pants and dress shoes. The other had milk chocolate skin and walnut eyes. He wore a black button up shirt, black pants and black shoes. His hair was in a bush.

The latter shoved the freckled kid to the side and sat down next to Burr. The former sat on the other side of the table. John pouted before yelling.

"Don't push me Thomas!"

"Shut it Dalmatian!" Thomas seethed. "I'm talking to my good pal Aaron so me a favor and scram!

"Yeah." the white haired boy agreed. "Hit the road before I hit you with it!"

Tears brimmed the freckled faced boy's eyes as he made his way to his table. He then sat down and put his head on the table. Alexander noticed this and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Thomas and George are so mean!" he cried. "They pushed me and called me Dalmatian!"

Hercules cracked his knuckles before saying. "I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"No." the Caribbean boy said. "I got this."

He stood up before grabbing John's hand and taking him back to Burr's table.

 ***yells that I am trash before rolling away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! This might not be the last chapter… Maybe one more….**

 **Maybe…**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These were people of history! I only own the story!**

George chuckled before high-fiving Thomas. "Nice one Thomas!"

"Only my parents and little people call me Thomas." he told the albino haired boy. "My name is The Jeff."

"Sure it is." Aaron rolled his eyes. "And I'm legally blind."

"You're wearing glasses, aren't you?" Thomas asked as the bald boy scowled.

"That doesn't mean anything you twit!"

"Sure it does!" George reasoned. "It means you're smart."

"That's a stereotype." Aaron sighed as George looked over at Thomas.

"What does that mean?"

Thomas shrugged as the glasses wearing kid face palmed. Alexander marched over to the head of the table with John in tow. He crossed his arms before asking.

"Who called John a dog?"

"I did Islander." Thomas scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Hit me with coconuts?"

"No." Alexander replied. "Because unlike you, I don't have to bully to get a point across." he walked up to the boy. "Now, leave John alone or else."

"Or else what?" George butted in.

"Stay out of this old man." Alex stated causing George to holler.

"How DARE you! I have enough money to send you BACK TO YOUR DUMB ISLAND AND BRIBE THE GOVERNMENT TO KEEP YOU THERE!"

Alexander rolled his eyes before turning back to Thomas. "Now, leave John alone or I'll tell Mr. W."

"Oh no!" Thomas gasped sarcastically. "Heard that George! The island boy's gonna tell!"

"Oh the HORROR!" the British boy said, playing along with Thomas' game. Alex then quizzed.

"Can he at least get an apology?"

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry." George laughed. "That your mom and dad used Sharpie to draw dots on your face while you were sleeping!"

Thomas snickered with the British kid as Aaron held back his chuckles. John started to tear up even more as Alex comforted him. The new kid glared at the three of them before heading back to their table.

~I~I~

"Those guys are dirt bags."

John laid sadly one of the swings while Alexander sat on the other. Marquis and Hercules stood on both sides of the swing set. The Caribbean boy swinged angrily on his swing as Hercules pouted.

"I wished I could have beat them into the ground."

"You know you'll get in trouble for that." Marquis reasoned as Alex growled.

"I SHOULD HAVE PUNCHED THEIR TEETH IN!" he then snarled. "I swear who do they think they are! If I wanted civil...I-I would have-"

"It's alright guys." John stated sadly. "They're right…"

"No they aren't!" Alexander replied, jumping off his swing and walking towards his swing. He bent down to look at John in the eyes before saying. "Your parents didn't draw on your face and you aren't some dumb dog. You have a great face to match your great mind don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"That's right!" Hercules exclaimed, going over to the duo. "Those guys are nothing but losers!"

" _Oui"_ Marquis nodded, standing John upwards and out of the swing. "You are so much greater than any old _Chien_ (dog), you're our friend."

The French boy hugged John close as Alex and Hercules joined in. John smiled before hugging his friends back. Alexander smiled.

"I never had a group of friends before. I promise I'll make you proud."

"I'm already proud of you!" John giggled, squeezing Alexander in another hug. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem." the Caribbean kid answered, hugging the boy back.

~I~I~

The rest of recess went by swiftly as the bell rang to go back inside. The children chatted and laughed as they headed in the building. They went back to their classrooms and took their seats.

The Schuyler sisters took their seats before looking at one another.

"Is Alexander just the cutest!?" Eliza squealed as Angelica nodded.

"Yeah~!"

"He's super nice." Peggy smiled, holding up a piece of paper with a picture of a rainbow. "I'm gonna give him this to say thank you."

Her sisters looked at one another before yelling in unison.

"HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!"

Peggy whimpered before putting her drawing away. The two lovestruck sisters turned to Alex's table and sighed happily. The youngest sister took out her picture again before looking at the new boy's table.

She looked at her siblings as she got out of her seat. The yellow dressed girl then made her way to the table. As the boys talked, Peggy innocently put the picture in front of Alex

"Thanks again." she said timidly, staring at the floor. Alex got up from his seat before hugging the girl. She hugged him back before the new kid said.

"It was no trouble. I was always told if someone knocks you down, get back up. I wanted to help you up."

Peggy let go before looking at the boy. "Not a lot of people help me up. I'm glad you did." she smiled at him before making her way back to her siblings' table.

Alex smiled back as he sat back down. He admired the picture before looking at his friends. Marquis and John were giving him smug expressions as Hercules just smirked at the boy.

He looked at them. "What?"

"You love her~!" John giggled as Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Nah. She's just a cool girl."

"Cool enough to marry." Hercules chuckled as Marquis started to laugh.

" _Vous l'aimez bien_!" (You like her!)

"You like her!" the freckled face boy continued to giggle. The new boy fanned at the three.

"Nah! You guys! We're just friends!"

"Sure." Hercules said sarcastically. "And I'll be in history someday."

Alexander rolled his eyes once more before putting the picture in his book bag.

~I~I~

"So, how was school?"

Little Alexander sat in his chair at the dinner table as his food was placed in front of him by his mom. She smiled before sitting down with her own plate of fries and chicken nuggets. She rubbed her son's head.

"Alexander?"

"It was a little shaky at first." he admitted. "Some kids were mean, some girls were a bit obsessive…"

"Really?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "There were fighting over me."

"Do you like any of them?"

"No." he answered, picking up some fries and eating them. He swallowed before saying. "But their sister is really nice though. She drew that picture for me."

He pointed to the fridge where he put the drawing. His mother smiled. "That's beautiful." she then asked. "How was the rest of the day?"

"It was great!" Alex exclaimed. "We did arts and crafts after recess and I had a blast with my new friends."

"Were they those boys walking you home?"

He nodded. "I stood up for John, the boy with the freckles, today! Some boys kept calling him a Dalmatian."

As Alexander continued to talk about his act of bravery, his mother smiled. She knew that her boy had enjoyed school and would definitely go back. Alexander hopped out of his chair and put his plastic plate in the trash. He then beamed at her.

"This school is great mom!" he hugged her. "I'm so glad I went."

She ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead. "That's wonderful honey. Now it's time you head upstairs. Get ready for bed."

He nodded as he raced of the stairs. His mom happily watched him go.

" _Alexander Hamilton~_!" she sang. " _His name is_ _Alexander Hamilton~! And there's a million things he hasn't done~ But just you wait~"_

 **Nah.**

 ***gives you a sign that says FIN before signing off***


End file.
